That Night
by glassapple
Summary: Soujiro in love? Tuskushi and Tsukasa on a date? WHO HAS A ONE NIGHT STAND? There was Viagra involved? uh oh... Tsukasa aint gonna be too happy when he finds out that.....
1. How Yuuki feels

Foreword After reading so many interesting fanfics, I decided to write my own. I apologise if any ideas in the story are similar to anybody else's. I seriously had no intention of plagiarizing anybody. Also, the characters have been modified a bit, but they should still have their most lovable attributes (hopefully). I really am a crap storywriter, so please do not get too annoyed with my bad narration. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Everyone goes to Eitoku University (including Yuuki). Makino is there on full scholarship. They are all 19.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own HYD in any way. I am just borrowing to characters!  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Tsukushi and Yuuki are working at the Dango Shop. It's a Wednesday afternoon.  
  
"Please Tsukushi! PUHHHHLLEEEAASSSEEEE!!!!!! Come clubbing with me Friday night! It's gonna be so much fun! Just come with me to this one event and I wont bug you to go anywhere with me until the semester is over!"  
  
"Yuuki, why do you want to go to Blue Butterfly so much? It's just another stupid rave organized by the stupid snobby societies in our university. Plus, it'll cost us $25 to get in, Susumo has to pay for camp this week, I can't afford it."  
  
"Is it just the money problem? Cos, guess what? I have 3 free VIP tickets! We wont even have to queue up! C'mon Tsukushi, NOBODY could get these VIP tickets, not even Asai! She's gonna spew when she sees us cruising in while she queues for 2 hrs! These tickets also get us into the VIP bar, where all the drinks are free! And this is the last week we can go out without feeling guilty, we are going to hafta start studying the week after!"  
  
"Arghh!! Don't remind me of exams, you know that I have to retain a credit average to stay on scholarship. Hmm.. I should start studying now! Yeah.. I have to start studying. Sorry Yuuki. I can't go."  
  
Muahahahaha. I am so getting out of this one! Tsukushi, you are just too smart!  
  
"Yuuki, how'd you get free VIP tickets anyway?"  
  
"Err... My friend gave it to me!"  
  
It's so easy to tell when Yuuki is lying, she has this habit of trying to crack her knuckles when she lies.  
  
"But only the executive committee of the organizing societies get VIP tickets, and there are only 100 VIP tickets of the 10,000 tickets available. Even if u managed to get a ticket, you wouldn't give it away. They are almost priceless and you got 3 of them! Yuuki, don't lie to me, I can tell."  
  
"Fine. Soujirou. Nishikado Soujirou gave them to me. He said that he really wanted me to go, but I told him that I have never been to a rave before and that I didn't want to go by myself. Also, I knew that you wouldn't be too happy with me if I went out with him..."  
  
"NISHIKADO SOUJIROU!?! THE GREAT EITOKU WOMANIZER Nishikado Soujirou? Yuuki, what are you thinking? Don't go near him with a 10 ft pole. Haven't you heard about his rep as a womanizer? He'll destroy you. He'll take your virginity and dump you. Don't go anywhere alone with him, don't even speak to him!  
  
OMG, what is Yuuki thinking? Maybe we have been working at the Dango Shop too much. It must be getting to her.  
  
"Stop screeching Tsukushi! I know what I am doing. Stop acting like you are my mother or something. I know he is a player, but I feel that he might be different with me. He has this soft look in his eye when he speaks to me. Something that Junji didn't have when we went out. I don't care anymore, I decided that I have to start giving other guys chances, just cos I got hurt by one guy, that doesn't mean that I should never give my heart out again."  
  
SILENCE  
  
I feel so bad. Maybe it is time that I stopped mothering Yuuki.  
  
Sigh  
  
"Fine, I'll come with you. But please, don't do anything with the guy until you are sure that you like him. I just don't want to see you hurt again."  
  
"Don't worry, I know what I am doing. To tell you the truth, though I like Soujirou and all, I cant help thinking that maybe I am using him as a rebound guy. Sometimes, when we speak, I notice that he is very very similar to Junji. Do you think that I am mean to use him like that? It's almost like I am playing him and I don't like that.  
  
"Muahahahaha.. My little Yuuki, becoming a player? Hey I like that! Don't worry. do what you want. I am sure that Nishikado wont get hurt. What were you planning to do with the third ticket?"  
  
"Well.. I don't know. But did u just say it was priceless? Reckon if we sold it we could get enough from it to buy ourselves new outfits?"  
  
"err. I guess so.. I am sure that there are people who would pay anything to get one."  
  
"Cool! We'll sell it to somebody rich dumb and shallow. Hmm. we'll ask Asai or Sakurako tomorrow."  
  
I couldn't help but look at her in shock. Is this Yuuki I am speaking to? I have known her since we were 5 and I have never seen this side of her. Maybe Junji affected her more than I thought. Maybe I have been neglecting her lately.  
  
"Tsukushi, why do you look so shocked? I thought that was funny! C'mon. Let's close up. It's home time."  
  
Thursday Afternoon. Tsukushi and Yuuki are shopping for clubbing outfits.  
  
"Hahaha. I can't believe Sakurako actually paid a grand for that ticket. We have enough for clothes and some leftover to save up. You know Yuuki, you don't have to split it in half with me, it is after all your ticket"  
  
"It's alright, what are best friends for? Anyway, I don't think we would of gotten half the amount if you didn't think of auctioning it off between them two. I think in the end, it was more about who could afford to pay more. I can't believe that Sakurako carries so much money in her wallet. Did you see the expression on Asai's face when we told her we don't take credit card? She looked as though she would kill us"  
  
"Hahaha.. Rich people. And to think we only get paid a grand a month working in the dango shop. Hey Yuuki. did Nishikado tell you if there is a dress code? I mean, what are we supposed to wear?"  
  
I picked up a very tight and uncomfortable looking black top off the rack.  
  
" Well, He said that it was just an informal rave. He told me to wear whatever's comfortable. But I think he is expecting me to wear something nice. Anyway, I feel like shocking him a bit tomorrow night. I have a feeling he thinks that I am the most innocent girl ever. Which I am I guess, but I don't want to come across as too innocent and naive, that's just asking to get played. I learned my lesson from Junji already."  
  
Still holding the black top: "So, what do you want us to wear?" I was seriously getting scared now. I have never seen Yuuki like this. She has such a weird expression on her face, and I did not like it one bit.  
  
" Tsukushi, why do you have that look on your face? I am not suggesting you wear anything like that." Indicating to the black top I was holding.  
  
"So then." I put the top back on the shelf.  
  
" Well, I was thinking, cute, trendy and sexy."  
  
I was shocked. Utterly speechless.  
  
"Hahaha. don't worry, I don't want us to look like skanks or anything. Nothing like what Asai or Sakurako wears."  
  
Yuuki walked over to the opposite rack and picked out two very short looking skirts. Then, she walked over to another rack and picked out two weirdly cut tops, in blood red and black.  
  
"Here, let's try these on. You wear the black top with the denim mini and I will wear the red top with the pleated skirt."  
  
I looked at the mini skirt. It was short, very short, it would just cover my ass and a bit more. And the top was very weirdly cut. It was loose and literally slashed across the top, meaning that it would be off the shoulder when worn.  
  
"Yu-Yuuki.. this skirt is not gonna cover my ass, and the top is gonna fall off me, how does it stay up?  
  
"Tsukushi, the skirt isn't thaaatt short, it's the length of a tennis skirt, and the top is designed so that just hangs off the shoulder, it WILL stay up"  
  
I looked at the top and skirt again. "I don't know." I was still not convinced.  
  
"Please, just try it on! It'll look good! Anyway, this is what people wear clubbing! Tsukushi, I am already very conservative in what I chose, at least the clothing aren't tight, micro and Lycra!"  
  
I looked at Yuuki, she was really begging me now.  
  
"Fine. I'll try it on" I sighed with resignation.  
  
5 minutes later.  
  
"Tsukushi! Have you got it on yet? Come out and let me see!"  
  
I could not believe what I saw in the mirror, though I have never felt so exposed in my life while fully dressed, it actually looked semi-alright. And Yuuki was right, the top did somehow manage to stay up.  
  
"Tsukushi.!"  
  
"Coming!"  
  
"Wow!" Yuuki looked shocked. "You look so. good!"  
  
"So do you! You seriously look really good in red! It sets off you skin! If Soujirou doesn't want you, I am sure there'll be a million other guys who will!"  
  
"You think?" Yuuki was excited, she looked so pleased.  
  
To tell you the truth, even I was getting excited. Yuuki's happy mood was contagious. But still, I had doubts.  
  
"We don't look cheap right?"  
  
"Nah, the skirts are denim, so we have a degree of casualness, and if we don't buy shoes that are too high, then we wont look cheap."  
  
"Err,, ok, I'll trust you". I had no idea about fashion. I just wore jeans, shorts and T-shirt and sneakers everyday. I never looked at fashion magazines either. "So, after we buy shoes we can go home?" I was getting tired.  
  
Yuuki looked at me and then smiled " Nope, after we get shoes, we still have to get a jacket, some earrings and jewellery and some makeup!"  
  
I just stared at her, was this girl kidding? "That's gonna take ALL night!"  
  
"Yup! And then we'll sleep over at my house! And try it on with makeup!" Yuuki looked at me happily. "I am so lucky I have a best friend like you."  
  
Well, what could I say to that?  
  
SIGH. I am going to be so tired tomorrow.  
  
"C'mon where's the shoe store?"  
  
"YAY" Yuuki hugged me.  
  
I swear, Yuuki does not act like she is 19 at all.  
  
They continue Shopping.  
  
End Notes: Hehe. don't you find it funny that Yuuki might be playing Soujirou? How does Soujirou feel about Yuuki. Read about it in chapter2! I know F4 did not appear in this chapter, so the next chapter is dedicated to F4. Please keep reading it does get better! 


	2. How Soujirou feels

Since I didn't mention F4 at all in the last chapter, here they are now. I apologize if they seem a bit out of character and if Akira seems like a whiny dickhead. And if its not really coherent, I also apologize, I wrote this chapter at work and I had to switch the screen once in awhile when the boss came to check up on me! If too many people complain, I'll fix it up!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HYD in any way; I am just borrowing its characters to write up a story!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
F4 - all at some bar drinking.  
  
"What!?! You gave 3 of our VIP tickets to some girl?" Soujirou! What's wrong with you? Those were our tickets! How am I gonna bring my ladies in if you gave our tickets to that girl?" Akira picked up his Vodka and sculled it.  
  
Akira was definitely not too happy. Seeing that his own drink was empty. He looked around for another one. Since nobody ever touched anything that belonged to Doumyouji, he picked up Rui's drink and sculled that as well.  
  
" You don't mind do you Rui?"  
  
As usual, Rui showed no reaction. He just stood up, walked over to the Bar and ordered another drink.  
  
"Aii.... 3 tickets... And I was planning to bring in at least two ladies!"  
  
"Akira. Shut up. Why are so uptight about a couple of tickets? We are the F4! Whether we have tickets or not, are those people not going to let us in? I don't know about you, but I, Doumyouji Tsukasa has never been rejected from any place in my entire life. Bring those two ladies. If they don't let us in, I will... I'll buy out the place or something."  
  
Doumyouji looked pleased with his own idea.  
  
Akira thought about it. Unconsciously, he picked up Rui's (new) drink and took another a swig. Rui just looked at him, sighed, stood up and went over to buy another one.  
  
"Hmm.... yeah huh... wow, Doumyouji, you actually said something plausible for once! hahaha!"  
  
Doumyouji looked smug, until he realized that it was more of an insult than a compliment.  
  
"Hey!... What do you mean 'for once'?"  
  
Seeing the look on Doumyouji's face, he quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Hey Soujirou, Who's this chick you're going out with anyway? Have I seen her before? Or is she another one of your High School kiddies? " Akira looked directly at Soujirou.  
  
Soujirou just had this weird dreamy look on his face. He remained strangely quiet.  
  
"Soujirou......................"  
  
No reaction  
  
Akira squinted at him from across the table.  
  
"Soujirou, what's that look supposed to mean. say something!"  
  
Then something dawned on him.  
  
"Whoaaahh...... The GREAT EITOKU PLAYBOY has finally fallen under the charm of a lady?"  
  
Akira pissed himself laughing.  
  
"I thought you said you'd never fall in love!"  
  
He walked over to Soujirou and slapped him on the back.  
  
"So what's she like? Name? How far have you gone? Whoah... she must be reallllll good in bed for u to like her so much!"  
  
"Actually, I haven't slept with her yet."  
  
Akira was shocked.  
  
"What!?! Not yet? MUahhahahahaha.... is the GREAT NISHIKADO SOUJIROU losing his touch?"  
  
Akira started laughing again. Then proceeded to pick up Rui's drink again.  
  
"Shut up Akira, I am NOT IN LOVE with her. I'm interested. I met her at Uni, she's on scholarship, so she has a brain. Yuuki....is different. I have this strange feeling when I am around her, never feel like this way when I am around other girls. She isn't like the others, it took me two weeks to convince her to go out with me. And since she was only available this Friday night, i decided to take her to Blue Butterfly. she said that she has never been to a rave before, so I had to give her another two tickets so she could take her friends along."  
  
"What? she's never been to a club before? At our age? Hahaha... and you're gonna tell me she is a virgin as well!"  
  
Akira started to reach for Rui's drink, Rui handed it to him. Akira started drinking just as Soujirou said,  
  
"Actually, She is"  
  
Saliva, alcohol, and Salty water ( which Rui asked the bartender to mix into the drink) came spraying out across the table at Doumyouji.  
  
It was Soujirou's turn to laugh.  
  
Doumyouji was not happy.  
  
"What the..!! AKIRA you wanna die?"  
  
"Shit, sorry Doumyouji, I didn't mean to spit it at you . Rui ! why the hell are you drinking Salty Alcohol?  
  
Rui just smiled. ( Not too innocently I might add)  
  
"Humph" Doumyouji, increasingly pissed.  
  
Soujirou handed Doumyouji a napkin.  
  
"Anyway.........Wow Soujirou, you're going for a virgin. Then she must be different. She the innocent type or something?"  
  
" Not everybody like experienced women only you know! She is different and I don't want to rush her."  
  
"You DON'T want to rush her? What happened to the one week expiry date?"  
  
Shrug " Hmm... maybe I am maturing or something. I actually want to try a somewhat longer-term relationship. I'll.... I'll give it a month or something... You can't fall in love in a month right?"  
  
F4 looked at each other.  
  
SILENCE  
  
" I don't know, you know, now I think about it I don't think I have ever seriously been in love."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"Hmm... wonder what being in love feels like."  
  
Akira picked up Soujirou's drink.  
  
SILENCE  
  
F4 sat there, thinking to themselves.... until Doumyouji burst out:  
  
"What? That's so sad! You two have had soooo many girlfriends and stuff, you have never been in love with any of them? So why'd you go out with them?"  
  
"mmm... Sex maybe? female companionship? You know Doumyouji, unlike you we have lost our virginity. Since we aren't gay, it is necessary to find girls to enjoy ourselves with from time to time. Love has nothing to do with anything. Anyway, trying to get a girl is almost like a game, and it makes us happy when we win."  
  
"Akira, that is sooo crude, that makes us sound so beast like, and insensitive."  
  
"Is it not true though?"  
  
Soujirou opened his mouth to start denying it, but nothing came out as he knew Akira was right.  
  
"Love.... hurts...."  
  
Everybody stared at Rui.. Rui stood up and started walking off.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?"  
  
"Home, Sleep"  
  
"Leave him Doumyouji, he is obviously thinking about Shizuka again."  
  
"oh."  
  
SILENCE  
  
Akira looked around.  
  
"Hey, my drink is empty, when'd that happen? Gonna go buy some more drinks."  
  
Akira walks off to buy drinks. Only Doumyouji and Soujirou are left.  
  
"You really like this chick huh?"  
  
"I don't know, guess I am just interested in her. So, you interested in anyone Doumyouji?"  
  
Akira comes back with the drinks.  
  
"What'd I miss?"  
  
"Nothing, just asking who Doumyouji is interested in."  
  
"What! Doumyouji is interested in someone? Whoaaaa!!!!"  
  
"NO I AM NOT! I haven't met anybody worthy of going out with me yet. All girls want from me, us, is either money or status, what's the point?"  
  
"Wow. Doumyouji made another realization tonight. His brain has finally started working!"  
  
"Akira..!!!!'  
  
"hahahaha... just joking! ok, let's change the topic. Why don't you want to lose your virginity? I mean, do you ever even think about sex? You can admit it, it's a very natural thing!"  
  
Doumyouji started going red, though it was hard to tell whether from anger or embarrassment. He hates the virginity topic.  
  
"Why do we always talk about my virginity? It's not that I don't think about sex, nor that I don't want to lose it, but like, how can you just sleep with somebody that you have no feelings for what so ever?  
  
"hmm... Doumyouji makes another point. yeah, how can we Soujirou?"  
  
"I dunno, we're drunk half the time? It feels good? I dunno. Being at a hotel room is better than being at home?"  
  
A moment of awkwardness at that last comment.  
  
"Well, I'll definitely agree with the being drunk and 'it feels good" part."  
  
SILENCE  
  
"Anyway, do you know who your chick is going to bring with her?"  
  
"Not too sure, but I think it might be this girl called Makino Tsukushi. She's her best friend or sumthing."  
  
"She hot?"  
  
"Yuuki's cuter"  
  
"Humph... how can you like working class poor girls?  
  
"Doumyouji, a girl's a girl's. Who cares if they are poor or not? not like we are gonna marry them!"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Doumyouji obviously was not listening to Akira and Soujirou anymore.  
  
Akira mutters " I'd laugh if Doumyouji ends up falling for a working class girl."  
  
Soujirou laughs.  
  
"I heard that! It won't happen!"  
  
"Calm down! Geez... I was just joking!  
  
Akira picks up his drink,  
  
"Damn, there's no more!"  
  
Soujirou stood up.  
  
"Hey, Soujirou, buy me another while your up."  
  
" Nah, I want to go home now. I might actually turn up to my accounting test tomorrow. It's at 9 in the morning."  
  
"hahaha... Soujirou, going to class? That's a first!"  
  
Soujirou smiled.  
  
"Yuuki's in my accounting class. Ja ne!"  
  
Soujirou leaves.  
  
Only Akira and Tsukasa left.  
  
"Wow, our jirou is in love. I gotta see this chick tomorrow night! You're coming rite?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. There's nothing else to do anyway. But going to clubs is so boring as well, you and Soujirou end up running off with your current girlfriends and leave Rui and I sitting there with annoying pesky girls who just wont rack off. Then Rui leaves to go home so he can sleep for 15 hours and I am left alone."  
  
"Well... find a girl to amuse yourself with then. Anyway... I am sure that tomorrow night will be interesting, we get to see Soujirou's Yuuki at least. "  
  
Akira yawns.  
  
"Let's go. I am getting tired as well. You need to drive me home tonight."  
  
They both leave the Bar  
Author's notes: I would just like to say that I seriously think that Soujirou has a problem with falling in love. I think he sees it as a bad thing because as Rui said, "love hurts". This problem with love should derive from Soujirou's family problems at home. He sees his mother, who is in love with his father constantly getting hurt. So in order to prevent himself from getting hurt, he tries not to fall in love. Hence, the reason for his womanizing ways. The rest of the F4 understand this, that's why they are surprised when he says he wants to try a longer relationship. 


	3. Bird Nest Head and F4's Sex lives

The Story is finally going somewhere!!!! YAY!!!  
  
Warning: I'm very crude for a girl sometimes, so if anybody finds the behavior or language of the characters rude, then I don't think you should keep reading. The language in the rest of the story probably won't change.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HYD. Just borrowing the characters!  
  
To the nice person that reviewed me (Ruth): You're right, Tsukushi does not know F4. She may have heard of them, but does not know them personally. She will be meeting them through Soujirou! Yuuki only knows Soujirou, but not the rest of the F4. Thanks for reviewing. I should have mentioned that in the foreword.  
  
Chapter 3 - Friday  
  
8:45 outside Accounting Lecture Hall.  
  
"So, Yuuki, You're still coming right? Will you be ready by 8? We'll go have a bit of dinner and some drinks before we go to Blue Butterfly." Soujirou asked, looking down at Yuuki, who was only just a bit taller than his shoulders. He was nervous, what if she backed out last minute? He ran his fingers though his hair and leaned against the wall, shoving his hands inside his pockets.  
  
Yuuki smiled shyly (and sweetly) up at Soujirou. Damn, he was so cute, especially when he ran his fingers through his hair and leaned against the wall like that. "Of course! I promised you didn't I?"  
  
Relief swept through Soujirou. He was damn happy now. He had never been so nervous about a girl before, in fact, he had never been nervous asking out a girl. Girls never rejected him.  
  
"Uh... Soujirou" Yuuki said in a soft voice, gently tapping his arm, trying to get his attention.  
  
"Uh, what's up? Can't believe I spaced out.  
  
"I know it's supposed to be a date between us two, but, I sorta made my best friend come along tonight as well, and well, she's going to need a lift.... do you think...." Tsukushi would kill me if I made her go to Blue Butterfly by herself.  
  
Soujirou cut her off, Yuuki was definitely was definitely perfect, cute, undemanding and cared for her friends. "Oh, that's ok, I'll get one of my friends to pick her up and we'll have a double date or something. Is that ok?"  
  
She stared at the guy in front of her. Soujirou was definitely perfect. Understanding, Nice, Handsome, and not at all affected by his wealth. How'd he get the reputation of a great player? He was not at all like a player, she had dated one before, players were smoother, funnier, more exciting and had the ability to make her heart beat faster. She had loved Junji so much, the way their relationship was always so exciting... Junji.  
  
"Yuuki, Yuuki....!" Soujirou waved his hand in front of her face. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
Crap, why was I thinking about Junji when I have Soujirou in front of me? I quickly smile at Soujirou "Sorry, I was just thinking about how nice it is of you to first give me those tickets and then provide my friend with an escort as well. Thank you Soujirou!" I hope he believed that!  
  
Wow, she thinks I'm nice! "It's no problem" Who should I get to accompany her friend? Rui, but he isn't the best date in the world, they'd have no conversation! Akira? Damn, he was already bringing 2 ladies. Doumyouji..... Nah, he would never agree. Doumyouji hardly ever did anyone favors. That left... no one, damn! I only have 3 friends! Akira or Rui will help out. It'll be fine. Yuuki's best friend couldn't be thaaat different could she?  
  
"Soujirou, let's go in now."  
  
Soujirou smiled at her, "Okay, here, give me your books!"  
  
Yuuki giggled, "Thanks, you're such a gentleman."  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
shit, shit, shit, I am sooooooo late. Prof Neilson is going to be so pissed off, I am late again! Tsukushi rushed towards the main entrance of the Business Management Building. Just another minute and I'll be there. Tsukushi ran towards the door and shoved it open. WHAM! Somebody went flying backwards. SHIT! I pushed somebody over!  
  
"OH MY GOD! I am sooooooo SORRY!" I ran over to the guy I knocked over. "Are you alright? I am SO SORRY! I didn't know you were standing behind the door!" I looked at the guy, he was this massive guy with curly brown hair, woulda been kinda cute if he didn't look so ... surprised? Pissed off? "Are you OK? I am so sorry! Here I'll help you out." I reached out my hand to help him.  
  
He rudely pushed my hand aside, stood up and glared at me. Damn he was scary looking, and it didn't help he was a giant either!  
  
"ARE YOU BLIND? HOW COULD YOU NOT SEE ME BEHIND THE DOOR? YOU UGLY CLUMSY HAG!"  
  
This guy was loud and so rude! It was an accident!  
  
"I said I'm sorry! You don't have to be so rude!" I was getting pissed off. Like accidents didn't happen! He didn't have to shout like that! or call me ugly!  
  
"AN APOLOGY SOLVES NOTHING! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"  
  
That was it. I could feel my temper rising and that is not good. My brother once said, Hell hath no fury like Tsukushi scorned. This curly haired dude was so obnoxious! He was probably like one of the rich spoilt brats that got into the university merely through his family wealth and influence. In that case, He deserved to be knocked over! I just had to yell back.  
  
"WELL OF COURSE I COULDN'T SEE YOU BEHIND THE DOOR! IT IS WOODEN, AND MOST PEOPLE TEND TO NOT BE ABLE TO SEE THROUGH WOOD! AND WHO ARE YOU TO CALL ME UGLY? AT LEAST MY HAIR DOESN'T SIT ON THE TOP OF MY HEAD LIKE A BIRDS NEST! WHY WERE YOU JUST STANDING THERE ANYWAY? WAITING FOR YOUR BIRD TO COME BACK TO ITS NEST?"  
  
Oops, did I go overboard, I didn't mean to say the Bird's nest bit... Oh well, too late, I already said it, there was no turning back now! I stood there, glaring back at him. His face was so red. He was angry; you could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears. He clenched his hand and started to advance towards me, now I was getting scared, he wouldn't actually hit me right? I'm female! I started backing away.. but I still glared at him defiantly, He wouldn't hit me!  
  
"Whoaahh.... What are you doing Doumyouji! You can't hit a woman! Back off!!" These two guys ran over the Bird Nest/Doumyouji Guy and pulled him back. "What happened? Why do you want to hit her?" asked a guy with long curly red hair. The other skinny tall guy with no expression just looked at me.  
  
"She knocked me over" Bird Nest Head/Doumyouji Guy managed to say. He was still very very angry.  
  
Both guys looked at me.  
  
"WHAHAHAHAHHAHA, she knocked you over? Doumyouji, you are more than twice the size of her, are you sure?" Curly red hair guy asked  
  
"err.. he was standing behind the door and when I pushed open the door, he got knocked over. I did apologize, but he just started rudely shouting at me!" I explained.  
  
"SHE SAID MY HEAD LOOKED LIKE A BIRDS NEST!" he was still majorly angry.  
  
"YOU CALLED ME AN UGLY CLUMSY HAG FIRST" I yelled back at him. I felt like I was 5 years old all over again.  
  
Then I remembered that I was late.  
  
"Shit, I am late" I looked at the Bird Nest Head. "I apologized and tried to help you up, that's all I can do, if you can't accept that's then too bad! You probably deserved that anyway! I have no time to stand here having a immature argument with you. I have a class to attend." Bird Nest head looked shocked; I looked the other two who were extremely amused. " Thanks for restraining him, you two seem like decent guys, maybe you should teach your friend here some social etiquette. An apology is usually sufficient when one gets knocked over and is unharmed. Also, tell him that Men are not supposed to hit women."  
  
And with that I ran off. Leaving those three guys standing there staring.  
  
"What was that?" Akira asked, staring at the retreating figure in front of him. He turned to Doumyouji (Who was still extremely pissed off), trying not to laugh, "Hey, she told you off! Hahahaha. That's funny, No girl has ever told you off before. The woman has guts man! Does she know who you are?"  
  
"Obviously not! If she did she would of given me some respect! I better not see her again! but if I do, she better watch out." He said in a warning tone. Though he was annoyed at that girl for denting his pride, her actions affected him somewhat. Under normal circumstances, if somebody angered him like that, he would of smashed the crap out of the person, or found a way to take revenge. But for some reason he didn't really feel angry with her, he didn't know what he was feeling ... She reminded him of someone.  
  
"She reminds me of Tsubaki." Rui suddenly stated as if reading Doumyouji's mind.  
  
Akira turned to Rui, "Yeah huh! She does! Tsubaki is the only other person that would tell Tsukasa off like that."  
  
"Hey! Don't insult Tsubaki like that! Undeniably Tsubaki is one crazy woman but at least she is one beautiful woman! That thing is ugly and crazy! She has nothing going for her!" Truthfully, though Tsubaki often verbally and physically abused him, he still loved and admired her. She was the only person that could restrain him and the only person who didn't let him always have his way. Even F3's power over him was limited. She was virtually the only family he had. Now that she was married off to New York, he had no one like that and it created a void in his life. He missed her and wondered if there'd ever be anyone who could fill that gap in his life.  
  
"Haha, nah, she isn't ugly, just not what you'd call beautiful. I think she's probably the tomboy type. She had no make up on or anything." Akira concluded. "Anyway, are we still going to class? If we attend today it'll beat our previous tardiness records!" Akira excitedly asked, looking at Doumyouji.  
  
"Urghh... No way, I need a drink or something. Let's go find Soujirou, I am not in the mood for class anymore." Doumyouji started walking towards the door and then kicked it violently. "I am going to make the department put in automatic sliding doors, Glass automatic doors." he added as a after thought.  
  
Akira and Rui laughed, Tsukasa was such an idiot.  
  
F3 headed down for the cafeteria.  
  
Two hours later, F4 were sitting together at the cafeteria.  
  
"You should have seen them two fight, it was hilarious! It's the first time that I ever saw Tsukasa get told off by a girl other than Tsubaki. "Akira was explaining Doumyouji's incident to Soujirou. Hahaha, and she called him 'Birds Nest head'!" Akira started laughing uncontrollably. Soujirou cracked up as well. Even Rui laughed, nobody ever made fun of Doumyouji's hair; even F3 didn't tease him about it too often. Doumyouji hair jokes were only for special occasions.  
  
"Damn! I wish I saw it, not that I regret my morning with Yuuki, but it would of been classic. Hahaha, I want to meet this chick."  
  
"Have you guys finished laughing? Doumyouji was sick of the door incident and the hair jokes already. They'd been going on about it for at least 45 minutes now. " I came here to sit down and forget about that stupid incident with that stupid crazy woman and you guys keep reminding me! It's time for a topic change.!" Doumyouji glared at the others, as if challenging them to keep on going.  
  
F3 looked at Doumyouji, he was serious.  
  
"Relax Tsukasa, you have to admit, it's funny! If it happened to any other one of us, you'd be laughing as well." Akira reasoned to Doumyouji. He then turned to Soujirou "Hey Jirou, how was class with Yuuki this morning? Did you make out with her in the lecture hall?"  
  
"I told you, I am not rushing her. Anyway, Yuuki isn't that kind of girl!" Soujirou exclaimed.  
  
Akira looked at him "Well. I guess you are serious about what you said last night."  
  
"Of course! Anyway, I only made out with that girl in the lecture hall last time because of that thing you made me try hadn't worn off yet! It's actually embarrassing now that I think about it. It made me look so un- classy. Do you still use those drugs?"  
  
"Drugs? What drugs? Akira, you take drugs? I never knew that! And you made Soujirou take them as well?" Doumyouji was surprised. He knew heaps of people that took drugs. He didn't care really, they were just having fun in their own way he guessed, but F4 had an image to retain. Taking certain drugs made you do stupid things, and being as rich and famous as them, you had to be careful. If the tabloids got hold of the news or took any pictures, their reputations would be tarnished. If it got out that the heirs to the 4 biggest companies in the country were druggo's, the shares to the companies would probably be affected. Then their parents would be pissed!  
  
"Soujirou! They weren't drugs! I am not that tacky! Those pills were proper pharmaceutical tested and approved pills. They help people increase their stamina at night, so they have more energy for fun, exciting night-time activities! Akira grinned happily. It almost seemed as though he treated them as lollies or something. "They work really well!"  
  
"What?" Soujirou cried out looking at Akira in surprise. "You made me take that horny weed crap? You told me they were guarana tablets!"  
  
"Well, I wasn't lying! Those pills do contain guarana! It's just that, the pill contains other active ingredients as well!" Akira retaliated, and then he smiled. "Anyway, the company that make the pills realized that it was a bit too strong, I guess they realized that people can't go at it continuously for 12 hours straight so they made a milder version. The new version is even better, because."  
  
"I don't want to know why they are better!" Soujirou cut in. "Akira, how could you take those thing? Are they addictive? Don't take too many! Otherwise your balls might sag or something!"  
  
Akira looked shocked. "How will taking 'stamina pills' make your balls sag? Smoking menthol cigarettes do!" Then he grinned and said in a very self- assured tone. "And no, they aren't addictive! I am definitely just as good without them. It's just that, I need the extra 'stamina' when there is more than one woman. Sometimes I get very lucky you know?" Akira winked at F3.  
  
"Right" Rui always managed to sum up his feelings in one word.  
  
Soujirou laughed, "You're such a male slut Akira."  
  
Akira scoffed, in a positive way "What! Like you haven't had more than me!"  
  
Doumyouji looked at Akira and Soujirou, disgusted. " You both make me sick."  
  
"What? Only us two! That's not fair! Rui's not that innocent either!" Akira whined as he pointed to Rui.  
  
Doumyouji turned to Rui, shocked "What? You too?"  
  
Rui shrugged. "I was very drunk"  
  
Doumyouji shook his head at the others. "You 3 disappoint me. You 3 make F4 look cheap."  
  
Akira grinned at Soujirou and whispered, loud enough for Doumyouji to hear.  
  
"Looks like somebody needs to start getting some."  
  
Soujirou laughed.  
  
Doumyouji gave them a warning look. It was the 'don't talk about me being a virgin look."  
  
Akira prudely decided to change the subject. Ignoring that look had gotten him into trouble way way more than once. He didn't feel like a getting a bruise or anything fractured right now. "Anyway, what are your plans for tonight? We're still going to Blue Butterfly right?" Akira asked F3.  
  
"Thanks for reminding me! I need one of you guys to do me a favor."  
  
"NO!!" The other three boomed at Soujirou at the same time!  
  
"You got me wrong this time! "Soujirou protested, "I don't need one of you to pretend to be my gay partner!" The others looked relieved. Every time Soujirou couldn't cleanly break up with a girl, they had to use the 'gay act' and each of them had already pretended to be gay with him at least a million times. Still, Soujirou's 'I need one of you to do me a favor' line was not as bad as Akira's 'I have a plan!' line. Those ones always ended up badly.  
  
"I plan to give Yuuki at least a month remember?"  
  
"Then what do you want?" asked Doumyouji.  
  
"Well, remember I said that Yuuki was bringing her friend along?" Soujirou looked at them. Akira and Doumyouji nodded. "Well, her friend needs a lift to Blue Butterfly tonight and I could drive her except, I want a bit of private time with Yuuki first so. I was wondering if one of you could take Yuuki's friend out tonight. Please?" Soujirou gave his best friends a pleading look. . Yuuki's friend is alright looking and I am sure she's nice! Well, he hoped she was anyway, he'd only ever seen her from a distance.  
  
Akira gave Soujirou an apologetic look. "You know that I would help you with these types of favors but as I said, I already have two ladies lined up tonight. I think I'll be quite busy." Akira winked again.  
  
Doumyouji looked at Akira, " I don't want to know what you'll be busy with."  
  
"Rui? Please? You're my last hope! Soujirou was practically begging Rui. "It's easier than pretending to be gay with me!" Actually it probably wouldn't because Rui never had to say anything. He just stood there and looked cool and manly while Soujirou latched onto him.  
  
Rui was about to agree to help until.  
  
"Hey! I am not doing anything tonight!"  
  
Everyone turned to look at Doumyouji. Doumyouji? agreeing to go out on a date with a girl?  
  
"Are you alright, did you get knocked over too hard today?" Akira asked, peering at Doumyouji. He was really concerned, as was Soujirou and Rui.  
  
"Why is everyone looking at me like that? I am fine!" Doumyouji was offended; He could help out Soujirou as well!  
  
"Did you hear what the favor was Tsukasa? You have to take Jirou's girlfriend's best friend out on a date!" Akira spoke to him slowly as if he was deaf or really young or something.  
  
"I know! I know what a date is!" Doumyouji looked annoyed.  
  
" Tsukasa, have you ever been on a date? Going out with Tsubaki or with your Shigeru does not count as dates. Tsubaki is your sister and Shigeru is the one that TAKES YOU out on dates!"  
  
Doumyouji glared at Akira.  
  
Soujirou turned to Doumyouji and said gratefully. "So you'll take out Yuuki's friend? That's great! Thanks Tsukasa, I never thought that you'd do this for me! I owe you one man!" Soujirou really was relieved; he had a feeling that Rui would of said no.  
  
Actually, Rui would of said yes, because he was bored. After Shizuka left, He hadn't been out with a girl and this Yuuki's best friend sounded interesting. If she was a scholarship student, then she would be intelligent at least. Also, middle class girls were not snobby and up themselves as rich girls, whom he always tended to meet. Oh well, not taking her out meant more sleep for him.  
  
"It's no big deal! We're F4 remember? We always help each other out!" Doumyouji felt good. If he took out this chick, maybe they wouldn't bug him about girls all the time. Anyway, it was time he, the Great Doumyouji Tsukasa did a good deed for all the girls out there.  
  
"Ok, we're picking up the girls at Yuuki's house at 8 tonight. Then we meet up at Blue Butterfly at 12ish." Soujirou explained to Doumyouji.  
  
"No problems" replied Doumyouji. How hard could taking out one girl be? As long as the girl wasn't anything like Shigeru or the crazy woman this morning, it was all-fine!  
  
"Hmm. looks like Tsukasa might be getting some tonight!" Akira grinned at Doumyouji.  
  
"Don't play with Yuuki's best friend, it might reflect badly on me! Soujirou half warned half pleaded Doumyouji.  
  
"I am not like you guys! male sluts."  
  
Akira and Soujirou pretended to be offended.  
  
"As if Doumyouji would know how to play a girl anyway." Akira started "He'd probably end up either shouting at her until she ran off crying because she was annoying him, or he'd be so shy that he wouldn't be anywhere within 2 meters of her."  
  
Rui, Akira and Soujirou started laughing. They could just picture it already!  
  
"I'm not like that!" Doumyouji started defending himself " I just."  
  
"We're only joking!" said Soujirou. Though they knew it was probably what would happen if Doumyouji went on a date.  
  
"Anyway, I gotta go, have to prepare some things for my date tonight!"  
  
"Hehehe.. What kinda things? Do I need to lend you anything? There's no need to make arrangements for a hotel room. Doumyouji's hotel is just down the street from the club. Aunt Doumyouji said we were allowed to use the private suites anytime remember?" Akira grinned (he always grins! He's such a happy person.) "You guys know where to find me tonight! Emergency's only though!"  
  
Everybody looked at Akira. He was so sleazy and indecent.  
  
Soujirou glared at Akira. "I meant I had to buy flowers and stuff!" He turned to Doumyouji. "Oi, Tsukasa, you better buy Yuuki's friend some flowers too. As a friendly gesture! Bai! See you guys tonight!"  
  
Soujirou walked off whistling.  
  
F3 looked at each other.  
  
"I'm going home. I want to sleep." Said guess who.  
  
Akira looked at his watch. 5pm "Well, I guess I'll prepare for tonight as well. I need a lift Tsukasa."  
  
"You always need a lift, what happen to your car?" asked Doumyouji  
  
"I was too lazy to drive this morning, so I got Rui to pick me up. Anyway, I only like driving girls around." Akira explained to Doumyouji.  
  
"What a Wanker." Doumyouji muttered.  
  
They leave as well.  
To be cont'd  
  
End Note: There were some spelling mistakes there. Sorry, I forgot how to spell guarana (it's the thing used in energy drinks and stuff). And Akira's 'Stamina pills' are supposed to be those tablets that increase your libido. There is a brand called "Horny Goat Weed' I think, I remember seeing the ad for it on a billboard. Sorta hard to forget a name like that. And it isn't an illegal drug; you can buy it in a Pharmacy (or Drug Store is you are American).  
  
What happens when Doumyouji finds out that his blind date is Tsukushi? Will hell break out all over again? It's all gonna happen in the next chapter! 


	4. Bird Nest and Clumsy hag meet

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own HYD.  
  
Sorry it took so long to update. I had exams.  
  
Thanks Kei. I forgot all about Viagra. Yeah, the horny goat weed stuff is another type of Viagra.  
  
Date Night.  
  
"Tsukasa, you ready yet? I'll be over in 5mins"  
  
"Uh, yeah. I guess I am ready"  
  
"Okay, coming over now. I am not coming inside, so drive your car out to the front and wait for me. Bai." Soujirou chuckled to himself, Doumyouji was way nervous. As if they (F3) didn't know it was Doumyouji's first real date. They just didn't want to provoke his anger by teasing him. They understood why Doumyouji never went out with girls. It wasn't because he was scared of girls or anything (sometimes Doumyouji probably didn't even realize there was a difference. This probably arose from the fact that the women close to him were so violent, dominating and strong minded - Tsubaki, Kaede, Shigeru), it was because as thick as he was, he knew that ultimately, he'd never have a choice about who he was going to marry, so why waste his time, energy and emotions with something as troublesome as women? It was the same for the rest of the F4. In the end they'd all have no choice over their love lives. It came with being wealthy and privileged.  
  
Akira and him both knew that too, that's one of the reasons why they never let themselves get too emotionally attached to any woman, which consequently resulted in them being playboys.  
  
Doumyouji started walking to his car becoming more nervous with each step. Why did I agree to go on this dumb date? I never go on dates. Except when I am forced to go out with Shigeru, who in my opinion is not female, therefore not counted. This was like a real date. He had to spend 4 hrs with a female, alone. Dammit, why was I so offended when Soujirou didn't ask me? If he asked me as well, then I wouldn't of agreed. Why am I so nervous anyway, I am the great Doumyouji Tsukasa, everything I want, I get. So if I want this date to turn out well, then it will. There were only two types of girls around anyway, the first type were the ones that were so awed by who he was and what he had to say anything and second type was usually the ones that were overconfident to the point of being annoying. He kept on thinking these thoughts to reassure himself until he saw Soujirou's car. Soujirou slowed down and indicated for Doumyouji to follow. While driving to Yuuki's house, he (ironically) became less and less nervous, poor/middle class houses, he noted. The girl would probably be so overwhelmed by him that she would not say anything in fear of embarrassing herself. And as Doumyouji didn't really like speaking to strangers especially girls, he would just ignore her until he had to take her to Blue Butterfly. By the time he finished thinking all of this, he realized that Soujirou had stopped in front of a small modest looking house and was walking to the door. Doumyouji got out of the car and followed him.  
  
"Soujirou, where."  
  
Soujirou was shocked  
  
"Your hair Doumyouji! What happened? Soujirou asked, as he half pointed.  
  
" I used a hair straightener" Doumyouji half mumbled, embarrassed.  
  
"A WHAT?' Soujirou asked? What the hell was a hair straightener? And how did Doumyouji get his hands on one?  
  
"Remember I had to get stitches to my head last year because Tsubaki threw something at me? Well, I walked into her room to find something and I saw this. I was about to break it in half until I realized what it did. So I straightened my hair with it." Doumyouji explained, somewhat patiently.  
  
"But why? I liked your hair!" exclaimed Soujirou.  
  
"I felt like it" said Doumyouji in a 'we're ending this now tone.'  
  
Then Soujirou remembered Doumyouji's incident earlier in the day. He started laughing. "Birds Nest Head" he muttered.  
  
Doumyouji glared at him.  
  
"OK, ok, I wont say anything more." Said Soujirou as he indicated with his hands to show that he was going to stop.  
  
"ANYWAY" Doumyouji's tone dripped with emphasis. "Where are you taking Yuuki until 12?" Doumyouji had no idea where he would take his date. Where did people go for dates anyway?  
  
"A quiet dinner at a western restaurant and then I was hoping to just walk around with her, window shopping or something." Soujirou had put a lot of thought into this. It would be a nice date. He could already picture it, them walking around, holding hands, talking and laughing and just spending time with each other.  
  
"Window shopping? That's so cheap Soujirou, just buy her whatever she wants!"  
  
Soujirou sighed, Tsukasa just did not understand. "That's not the point Tsukasa, it's just that I want to spend some time with her. Be in each others company!" Soujirou explained to him  
  
"Oh" Doumyouji tone indicated that he still didn't get it.  
  
"What were you planning to do?"  
  
"I don't know, dinner too I guess. Didn't really think about that."  
  
By this time, they had been standing on the front porch talking for a very long time. And Yuuki had been standing near the door (inside) patiently waiting for them to ring the doorbell. Finally, Tsukushi who had been standing next to her said.  
  
"Oh, those idiots are never going to ring the bell. They probably forgot where they are. Just open the door Yuuki!"  
  
"But." Yuuki thought about it, if she didn't open the door, they could be standing here for another 10minutes.  
  
Just as Yuuki started to open the door, Soujirou started to reach for the doorbell, located right next to the door.  
  
BANG!  
  
Soujirou fell backwards onto Doumyouji who had to steady him.  
  
"OMG, I am sooooo sorry! I didn't realize that you were so close to the door!" Then Yuuki realized who it was. "I am soo sorry Soujirou! Are you hurt?" She looked at him with concern in her big brown eyes.  
  
Soujirou, who was actually in pain, started rubbing his head. "Uh. a bit.."  
  
"Come inside and sit down for a bit" Yuuki gently led Soujirou to the living room and sat him down on the sofa. "Wait, I'll get you some ice"  
  
Tsukushi and Doumyouji who were standing there watching this incident didn't really notice each other until they had followed Yuuki and Soujirou into the lounge room.  
  
Then they finally looked at each other. Recognition didn't hit them right away, but when it did..  
  
Tsukushi's eyes widened in shock. "YOU!!" Tsukushi shouted as she pointed to him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"That's what I want to ask!" Doumyouji shouted back. He crossed his arms on his very wide chest.  
  
"This is Yuuki's house and I am her best friend. I have every right to be here!" Tsukushi said in defiance as she stood there with her hands on her hip, glaring at him. "And you?"  
  
"I am here with him!" Doumyouji answered, pointing to an injured Soujirou.  
  
"Tsukushi?" Yuuki asked questioningly  
  
"He is the dickhead I was telling you about. Bird Nest Head"  
  
Yuuki turned to look at Doumyouji.  
  
"What, crazy woman! You are the clumsy.." Doumyouji started to argue back.  
  
"Urghh, you two are making my head really really hurt." Groaned Soujirou. His head didn't really hurt anymore, Yuuki had just knocked him a bit and he only pretended to be hurt to get her gentle affection.  
  
Tsukushi and Tsukasa turned to him, "Sorry. "They answered together. They glared at each other again.  
  
An idea came to Soujirou. "Yuuki, my head really really hurts. I think I want to rest here for a while. But I cant if those two are going to be here arguing. He said with an accusing undertone, meant for the two T's. "Tsukasa, she is the girl you are supposed to take out. Now go. I will see you at 12." He clutched his head again. Yuuki helped him rub his head.  
  
"WHAT? I am not taking her anywhere!" Tsukasa stood there. Arms crossed again.  
  
"I refuse to go anywhere with this moron." Tsukushi said as she held her head high.  
  
Soujirou held his head. "You promised." Yuuki put the ice on his head again. Soujirou held his hand over hers.  
  
Yuuki looked at Tsukushi. "Please Tsukushi? He's hurting," She said softly.  
  
Tsukasa looked at Yuuki. He felt sorry for them. He glared at Tsukushi and said, "Fine let's go". He grabbed her coat and bag (which she had dropped onto a couch when walking in) and started walking to the door.  
  
"Tsukushi?" Yuuki said in a soft voice.  
  
Tsukushi stood there. She still refused to go with the moron.  
  
Tsukasa sighed. Walked over and grabbed Tsukushi by the arm and dragged her out of the house.  
  
After he was sure that they were out of the house. Soujirou got up and took the icepack off his head.  
  
"Doesn't your head hurt anymore?" asked Yuuki, still very very concerned.  
  
"Nope, well, maybe just a teeny bit. But if you kiss it, then I am sure it will be all fine!" Soujirou replied flirtingly.  
  
Yuuki looked embarrassed, she still wasn't really used to this sort of flirting.  
  
"It hurts!" groaned Soujirou exaggeratedly.  
  
Yuuki turned to him and gently kissed his forehead.  
  
Soujirou grabbed her and kissed her back.  
  
"There, it's all better now." He said smiling.  
  
Yuuki pretended to hit him. "Were you ever even hurt?"  
  
"I was at first, but you didn't really knock me that hard, cos you opened the door softly, so the pain went away quickly. I only exaggerated to get those two out of the house." Explained Soujirou.  
  
"I can't believe Bird Nest head was you friend." Giggled Yuuki  
  
"I can't believe that Makino was the one that knocked him over and shouted at him. Nobody shouts at Doumyouji." Laughed Soujirou.  
  
"It must be fate." Said Yuuki  
  
Soujirou grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go have dinner now."  
  
To be cont'd 


End file.
